


Not Yet Magnificent

by RottenFruitz



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenFruitz/pseuds/RottenFruitz
Summary: An idea I had that I jotted down real quick and posted here. :)
Kudos: 6





	Not Yet Magnificent

"I hope Jack gives him a personality soon, he's really freaking me out," Jackieboy says. He looks nervous. The magician in question has decided he wants to spend the next twelve to twenty-four hours wandering around the living room, his eyes dull and lifeless.

"Yeah," Chase agrees. He peeks into the doorway connecting the kitchen and living room. Marvin's made himself cozy on the couch.

"I am Marvin the Magnificent. I am Marvin. I am Marvin the Magnificent, I am-" He repeats those two phrases over and over, and nothing else. He's been this unnerving husk of a person for been for a ages now. Jack hasn't yet given him a personality to call his own, so he spends most of his time repeating his own name. When he's not standing, staring at his favorite spot on the wall (or floor, or ceiling) for the day, he's appearing where it's most inconvenient for everyone else. In the bathroom. In someone's bedroom. In the kitchen, right in front of the sink, where the dirty dishes are waiting to be cleaned.

They always know where Marvin is by the telltale shriek of the poor soul that stumbled upon his stalking grounds for the day.

The remaining egos can't wait until the day comes where they wake up and he finally has his own personality and thoughts to fill his head. Maybe he'll be a jerk, but it would be _something_ to work with.

"I'm sure it's coming soon." Chase glances at Marvin one last time before shrugging, and leaving the doorway to dig through the fridge.


End file.
